


La Primera Cita

by ssweet_kro



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweet_kro/pseuds/ssweet_kro
Summary: Su primera cita no fue típica.Ella no era típica.Esta es una adaptación, la obra original es “La Primera Cita (Camren)” por @AllysonDeVil.https://www.wattpad.com/136783279-la-primera-cita-camren-la-primera-cita
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	La Primera Cita

Al principio ella no estuvo a punto de atropellarme ni me salvó de ser asesinada. Tampoco nos odiábamos a muerte. Ni fui a ninguna entrevista de trabajo, a un intercambio o la tuve como profesora de literatura.

En realidad, la conocí en una librería. 

Iba a ese lugar todos los lunes y compraba un libro para leer en la semana. Recuerdo que terminarlo era un reto, pues había comenzado la universidad y mi cabeza era un completo caos.

El día en que la conocí, sin embargo, era martes.

No había tenido tiempo de leer el domingo, pues había estado demasiado ocupada estudiando para un examen, así que no me quedó más remedio que romper mi rutina.

Se sintió raro, pero no era algo que no pudiera tolerar.

Me dirigí de inmediato a la sección de novelas juveniles, buscando entre miles de libros desconocidos uno que llamara mi atención.

… Pero fue ella quien lo hizo.

Recuerdo que llevaba el uniforme marrón y rojo del café cercano, así que supuse que era una trabajadora de allí. Sus tenis blancos y desgastados tenían las agujetas desatadas, lo cual me pareció curioso. Su largo cabello rubio iba recogido en una coleta. Sus manos recorrían los lomos de los libros, como intentando percibir alguna vibración.

Me pareció hermosa en ese momento.

-¿Eres de las que viene seguido? -me preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa. Yo asentí lentamente, pues hablar con desconocidos nunca ha sido mi fuerte- Excelente… ¿crees que puedas recomendarme algún libro?

Jamás nadie me había hecho una pregunta como aquella, así que me esforcé por hacerlo de la mejor manera. 

-¿Qué te gusta leer? -necesitaba algún tipo de guía. No quería recomendarle un libro de misterio si amaba la acción.

-Drama. -contestó con los ojos muy abiertos. Por cierto, sus ojos eran hermosos.

-Pues, deberías de leer alguno de estos. -señalé mientras sacaba un par de libros de la estantería- Este de acá es sobre una tatuadora sin tatuajes y este otro sobre un virus que amenaza con acabar con la humanidad.

-¿Cuál debería comprar?

Sus preguntas no me molestaban. En realidad, fue lo primero que me gustó de ella. Preguntaba para obtener respuestas de algo que le interesaba, y sus ojos se iluminaban cuando le respondía.

Puede sonar loco, pero me atrajo de inmediato.

-Éste, definitivamente -contesté mientras le entregaba un libro que, pensé, debía leer primero-. Es mi bebé, así que disfrútalo.

Ella solo rió y me miró fijamente por unos segundos.

Estuve a punto de desmayarme.

-Lo haré -afirmó-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nayeon. -me presenté mientras le daba mi mano.

-Un gusto -su sonrisa fue tan hermosa en ese momento que me habría encantado tomarle una foto-. Soy Minatozaki Sana.

Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa amablemente, tomé un libro cualquiera y me dispuse a pagarlo. Por cierto, solo hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¡Hey! -me llamó. Me giré y juro que se veía mucho más hermosa que la vez anterior. En realidad, cada segundo se veía más hermosa que el anterior- ¿Te veré de nuevo?

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa que nadie jamás había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera yo misma.

-Vengo aquí todos los lunes -le notifiqué-, así que existe una posibilidad…

La vi el lunes siguiente, y también el siguiente a ese. Un día ella me dio su número, y en otros nos encontrábamos en el café en el que trabajaba. También descubrimos que estudiábamos en la misma universidad, pero no las mismas carreras.

Nos encontrábamos en los descansos constantemente, y ella se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa un par de veces. Se despedía con un beso tierno en la mejilla y la promesa de verme de nuevo.

Un día me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba y se lo conté a Jihyo, una de mis amigas. Ella se lo contó a Jeongyeon, su amiga, quien se lo contó a Momo, su compañera de trabajo. Momo era amiga de Sana, así que se lo dijo.

Juro que deseé ahorcarme cuando Sana me confesó que ya lo sabía por medio de un mensaje de texto, y estaba tan nerviosa la siguiente vez que la vi que dejé caer uno de mis libros favoritos.

Ella se agachó a recogerlo, tal y como en una película, y luego me miró directamente a los ojos. 

No me sonrojaba de tal forma desde que tenía quince, y en esos momentos yo estaba cerca de los diecinueve.

-¿Por qué te gusto? -a veces sus preguntas eran incómodas y deseaba nunca responderlas, pero ese día no me quedó opción. Sus ojos estaban quemando mi alma.

-¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? -mi voz sonaba temblorosa. Era evidente mi nerviosismo-. Eres hermosa, Sana. Todo en ti lo es. Desde tus ojos hasta ese puchero que haces cuando las cosas no han salido como esperabas… Eres preciosa, Sana.

-¿Estás intentando decir que eres superficial? No quiero que una chica se fije solo en mis ojos, o en mi cabello, o en el tamaño de mis pechos.

-No me gustas solo por tu físico -me negué de inmediato. Yo la quería de verdad, y deseaba que ella lo supiera-. Me gusta tu inteligencia. La forma en la que siempre haces las preguntas adecuadas en los momentos adecuados. Me gusta la forma en la que haces que las personas resuelvan sus propias dudas.

-Entonces no te gusto. Tú me admiras -suspiró-. ¿Solo eso?

-Me gusta cuando me regalas los libros que te han gustado. También cuando pagas mi almuerzo y me llevas en tu auto. Me parece muy dulce de tu parte.

-Eso quiere decir que eres una interesada. Solo te gusta lo que puedo ofrecerte -continuó, y estaba sacándome de mis casillas-. ¿Te gusto solo por eso?

-También me gusta la forma en la que me consuelas cuando algo malo sucede. No sé que haría sin ti.

-Entonces… ¿solo me aprecias?

Yo era bastante paciente, pero ella conseguía frustrarme como ninguna otra. 

-¡No sé porqué me gustas! -concluí con exasperación- ¡El punto es que cuando te veo mi corazón palpita tan fuerte que llega a doler! ¡El punto es que solo puedo pensar en ti! ¡El punto es que me gustaría besarte todo el tiempo y no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué! ¡El punto es que me gustas, me encantas, me enamoras, y no sé por qué!

Pensé que luego de eso me tomaría por loca y dejaría de hablarme. M grité a mi misma por ser tan idiota, y me sentí increíblemente deprimida por haberla perdido debido a semejante estupidez.

Pero ella me sorprendió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarla.

-Tu también me gustas -afirmó con una sonrisa-, y no sé por qué.

Solo hubo silencio en ese momento, y yo podría haberme perdido en el mar esmeralda chocolate que sus ojos formaban durante toda mi vida.

-¿Quieres salir esta noche? -me preguntó entre susurros.

Pensé que me besaría, pero se alejó.

Supuse que estaba guardando lo mejor para el final.

-Sí quiero salir esta noche. -acepté.

Ella golpeó mi nariz tiernamente y se rió junto a mi.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? -quiso saber. En sus labios había una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, de esa que me regalaba solo a mi.

-No lo sé -mi mente estaba en blanco-. Sorpréndeme.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, como intentando decirme que no se hacía responsable por alguna decepción.

-Iré por ti a las diez… y lleva algo cómodo. -me notificó.

-Eso quiere decir que es una cita… -debo aceptar que estaba intentado hacerme la idea de que iba a salir con Minatozaki Sana. Mi mente no lo procesaba.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?

-Por supuesto. -admití. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, pero mi mente estaba bailando.

-Entonces lo es.

Ese día Jihyo fue a mi casa para ayudarme con la preparación de la cita. Jeongyeon también estaba allí y ella se mensajeaba con Momo, quien estaba ayudando a Sana.

Debo admitir que me reconfortó un poco saber que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo.

-Tal vez va a querer besarme. -pensé. Mis manos no paraban de sudar y mis piernas se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-En ese caso te dejas besar. -aconsejó Jihyo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Creo que es una mala idea -dije luego de unos segundos-. Ni siquiera sé a que lugar me llevará.

-Momo ha estado preguntando por horas, pero Sana no ha querido decirle -me contó Jeongyeon sin despegar la vista de su celular-. Pero tranquilízate -me aconsejó-, no puede ser tan malo.

-Jihyo. -chillé mientras ella terminaba de colocar un lazo en mi cabello.

-¿Que sucede?

-Quiero hacer pipí. -lloriqueé.

-Pues ve. -me dijo mi mejor amiga con cierto fastidio.

-No puedo. Las piernas me tiemblan. Me voy a caer. Me voy a hacer pipí.

Estuvimos así dos horas más. 

Sana finalmente pasó a buscarme. Creo que llegó quince minutos antes, pero me llamó para que bajara justo cuando el reloj daba las diez en punto.

-Dime que llevas protección. -suplicó Jihyo mientras se limpiaba lágrimas falsas.

-Jihyo, somos chicas. No la necesitamos. -le dije mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

No sé cómo le hice para no caerme. Son increíblemente torpe, incluso con tenis deportivos.

-¡Diviértanse! -gritó Jeongyeon.

Esperé poder hacerlo.

Lo primero que sentí al salir fue el frío abrazando mi cuerpo, así que intenté envolverme con mis brazos para entrar en calor. 

Sana estaba esperándome fuera del auto con la puerta abierta. Nunca me había gustado demasiado ese tipo de romanticismo, pero en ella podía aceptarlo. 

-Es una bonita noche, ¿no crees? -me preguntó en cuanto llegué a su lado.

Ella estaba usando tenis deportivos con las agujetas desatadas, pantalones altos, una blusa con el logo de Balenciaga , una chaqueta de cuero y con el cabello recogido en una coleta. Se veía impresionante.

-Tú eres bonita. -le dije sin pensar.

Quise cubrirme la boca de inmediato.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

Yo reí ante su pregunta, pues no había esperado menos de ella.

Rió junto a mí.

-Te responderé en el auto -afirmé-. Muero de frío. 

Ella aceptó con una enorme sonrisa.

Ocupé mi lugar y ella fue al suyo. Mientras encendía el auto tomó mi mano, y puedo jurar que jamás había sentido escalofríos de aquel tipo, ni siquiera a causa del frío.

-¿Por qué tus manos están heladas? -me preguntó con preocupación. Había comenzado a conducir, pero ni siquiera lo noté. Estaba demasiado concentrada en no desmayarme a causa del contacto.

-Porque… hace frío -respondí con lógica-. O lo hacía. -lo cierto es que el auto de Sana se sentía bastante cálido.

-¿Quieres que te preste mi chaqueta?

Lo pensé unos segundos antes de responder.

-El frío se me pasará pronto, Sana. Está…

-No te pregunté si la necesitabas. Te pregunté si la querías.

Y lo cierto es que si lo hacía.

Quería que su olor quedara impregnado en mi piel, al igual que su calor. Quería hacerme la tonta idea de que aquel cuero negro eran sus brazos, y su abrigo un abrazo.

-La quiero. -afirmé.

Ella solo asintió, estacionó el auto, se quitó la chaqueta y siguió con el camino.

Me la coloqué tan apresuradamente que jamás supe que iba más rápido, si el auto o yo.

Aspiré el aroma de la chaqueta.

Café y naranja. Mis olores favoritos.

-¿Tienes hambre? -su mano seguía sobre la mía, y podía sentir su suave pulgar dibujando patrones sin sentido sobre mis nudillos.

-Siempre tengo hambre. -reí, y era cierto.

-¿Quieres que compremos una pizza? Prometo pagar yo. Sé cómo funciona esto de las citas. 

-Me encantaría. -le respondí.

Y quince minutos después Sana y yo entramos al auto con una caja de pizza extra grande y dos gaseosas.

-No has contestado mi pregunta. -murmuró mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida y seguía concentrada en el camino. No sabía a que lugar íbamos, pero deseé que fuera hermoso y poco común, tal y como ella. 

-No sé a que te refieres.

-¿Por qué crees que soy bonita?

Suspiré e intenté poner mis ideas en orden. No quería extenderme, pero tampoco ser demasiado breve.

-Por tus ojos, creo. También tu piel, tus labios, tu cabello que siempre es perfecto, tus delicadas manos, tu olor, tu increíble cuerpo, tu trasero… También creo que eres bonita porque no temes hacer preguntas y expresar lo que piensas -¿por qué las palabras no salían fluidamente a través de mis labios? Me sentía como una pequeña bebé aprendiendo a decir sus primeras palabras-. Eres bonita en cada aspecto existente, Sana.

Supongo que le gustó mi respuesta, pues no me preguntó nada más, y durante el resto del trayecto escuchamos las que debieron ser sus bandas favoritas.

No me importó el silencio. De esa forma podía admirarla más. 

-Hemos llegado. -dijo después de unos segundos.

Cualquiera habría pensado en prados, velas, globos, restaurantes, playas, parques de diversiones, miradores… Debo admitir que yo también lo hice.

Pero estábamos en un estacionamiento.

-Dime que no hablas en serio. -dije mientras golpeaba mi cabeza con mi palma.

-Hablo muy en serio… -afirmó antes de abrir la puerta y bajar del auto con la enorme caja de pizza entre manos- Ahora, por favor, saca las bebidas -me pidió mientras colocaba la caja en el techo del auto y sacaba un par de almohadas de la parte trasera-. Por cierto, espero que la pases bien en nuestra cita. 

Siempre supe que Sana era extraña, pero jamás había imaginado que su locura llegaba a tal grado.

Salí de allí con las dos gaseosas en la mano, y vi a Sana colocar las dos almohadas sobre el techo del vehículo, creando de esa forma un lugar para sentarnos. 

-Realmente necesito que me digas que estás bromeando. -reí con desesperación, esperando que Jihyo, Jeongyeon y Momo saltaran a nuestro encuentro con todo tipo de cámaras.

-¿Crees que miento?

Sus ojos iluminados por las estrellas, las farolas y las luces del auto me dijeron que no lo hacía.

-Ven hasta acá. Te ayudaré a subir.

Cinco minutos después Sana y yo ya estábamos sentadas en el techo de aquel auto. Ella había abierto la caja de pizza, y yo ya me estaba llevando mi primera rebanada a la boca. 

-Lamento si no es lo que esperabas -se disculpó de inmediato-. No quería llevarte al cine o a comer. Eso hacen todos los protagonistas de los libros que lees, así que ya estás demasiado acostumbrada a eso -suspiró y se llevó el vaso de gaseosa a los labios, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos en medio de la tenue luz-... Quería que fuera especial, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que traerte a un lugar en el que amo estar. 

-Y ese lugar es un estacionamiento. -no me estaba burlando de ella. Solo quería comprenderla.

Ella asintió, y sus ojos brillaban más que las estrellas, las farolas y las luces del auto.

-Piensa en los miles de autos que han estado en este mismo lugar -pidió con un tierno suspiro mientras bebía un trago de refresco y miraba al vacío-. Hay tantas historias para contar en este mismo lugar… Peleas. Besos. Rápidas y acaloradas sesiones de sexo. El viaje de un padre junto a sus hijos. Un hombre solitario llorando sobre el volante. Una madre demasiado atareada con el trabajo… Y, ahora, dos chicas teniendo una cita extraña.

Me encantaba su forma de encontrarle sentido al sinsentido. Amaba la forma en la que sus palabras contenían sabiduría. Me gustaban sus ideas extrañas. 

-Cuando quiero pensar vengo hasta acá -me comentó-. Está todo tan vacío a estas horas, y yo solo… creo que este lugar es hermoso.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando confirmar su teoría.

Había un conjunto de árboles a mi izquierda, y un centro comercial ya cerrado a mi derecha. Detrás de mí veía la carretera y enfrente el asfalto vacío. También miré el cielo, y creo que fue justo en ese momento en el que comprendí todo.

Nunca me había detenido a admirar el cielo hasta ese día, descubriendo la luna llena mirándome fijamente y los miles de patrones que podía formar con las estrellas. De haber ido al cine en esos momentos habría estado quejándome de la mala película, y de haber estado en algún restaurante habría estado concentrada en la mala calidad de la comida. Si hubiéramos ido a un parque de diversiones las luces del lugar habrían opacado el brillo de las estrellas, y de haber ido a la playa me habría concentrado en el mar. 

Pero aquel lugar era perfecto, pues no había sonidos, ni mala comida, ni luces enceguecedoras, ni mares.

Éramos el cielo, la luna, las estrellas, ella y yo.

-Esto es hermoso, Sana -le dije con total sinceridad antes de voltearme a mirarla y descubrir que estaba masticando un trozo de pizza mientras me miraba fijamente-. Gracias. -le agradecí porque me mostró la verdadera belleza del mundo. Le agradecí porque me había abierto los ojos.

-No es para tanto -susurró-... Solo quería mostrarte algo.

No creí que hablara del cielo. Su mente era compleja, así que pensé que se trataba de algo distinto.

-Quería hacerte saber cuántas personas han estado en este lugar -comentó mientras me tomaba la mano. Yo la miré, y juro que ver aquello era más impresionante que el cielo estrellado-. No somos las únicas, pero cada persona que ha pisado este aparcamiento tiene una historia diferente. Un olor diferente. Una visión diferente. Una vida diferente… Pero todos tenemos algo en común, Nayeon.

-¿Que cosa? -los papeles se invertían, y por un segundo comprendí su extraña obsesión con las preguntas. 

Comprendí que solo deseaba saber tanto como el mudo se lo permitía.

-Todos tenemos el mismo cielo. -concluyó.

Y me quedé callada, pues tenía razón.

Estuvimos comiendo mucho tiempo más en completo silencio. Su chaqueta envolvía mi cuerpo, y la noche mis pensamientos. 

Comencé a reflexionar, a crear monólogos sin sentido ni orden, a hablar conmigo misma.

Suspire porque pensé que me había perdido de mucho.

Siempre fui la niña de papá. El estaba increíblemente ocupado todo el tiempo, así que me daba todo cuanto pedía, excepto las respuestas a mis dudas. Jamás me dijo por qué el cielo era azul, ni de dónde venían los bebés.

 _“No puedo hablar ahora, cariño.”_ era todo lo que me contestaba.

Fue gracias a él que dejé de hacer preguntas y me conformé con un mundo aburrido donde debía aprender a vivir con mis dudas existenciales.

¿Mamá?

Ella murió antes de que yo pudiera saber que era una.

-¿Que piensas? -allí estaban sus preguntas. Allí estaba ella.

Y se veía hermosa.

-Creo que jamás me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amo las chaquetas de cuero -le dije con una sonrisa. Puede que sea algo estúpido, pero jamás le pregunté a mi padre si podía comprarme una chaqueta, así que no las había usado hasta ese momento. Y me encantaban-. También prefiero la pizza y gaseosa antes de las comidas del restaurante -continúa. Jamás le pregunté a mi padre si podía ordenar por mi cuenta, así que terminé comiendo lo que él pedía… y sus gustos eran terribles-, y el techo de tu auto con estas almohadas son más acogedoras que los asientos de la sala del cine.

Ella rió ante mi reflexión y se llevó mi mano a los labios para besarla. Me asombró que no preguntara antes de hacerlo, pero supuse que existían cosas con las cuales había que correr el riesgo y actuar sin importar las consecuencias. 

Me sonrojé, por supuesto. Nadie jamás había besado mi mano de tal forma, como si fuese el delicado pétalo de una rosa.

-Estás helada. -le dije al sentir el tacto de sus manos.

Había olvidado que era yo quien tenía su chaqueta, y también que la noche era fría.

-No es nada. -le restó importancia mientras bajaba del techo del auto y llevaba nuestros desperdicios al interior del auto. Pensé que era el final de nuestra cita pero ella volvió a subir, ahora con dos latas de cerveza- ¿Quieres beber una? -me ofreció.

-Jamás he bebido una. -confesé con cierta vergüenza.

-No te pregunté si habías bebido una cerveza alguna vez. Te pregunté si querías.

Me encogí de hombros de inmediato y sonreí mientras la miraba.

-Claro. -acepté.

No era mi bebida favorita, debo admitirlo, pero estaba bien.

Fue cinco minutos después que la noté temblar y frotar sus manos en sus pantalones, así que pensé en hacer algo.

-¿Quieres que te abrace?

Ella me miró fijamente, asombrada por mi pregunta, y luego asintió con tanta desesperación que pensé que se torcería el cuello.

Me acerqué lentamente y la abracé con fuerza, esperando darle el calor que necesitaba. Creo que se lo di, pues se quedó quieta y suspiró.

-No. -contesté con una avergonzada risita, No me consideraba fea, pero ella hablaba de mi como si fuera la mujer más perfecta de todo el mundo.

-Pues eres increíblemente hermosa -me dijo-. Tan hermosa que ni todas las estrellas juntas podrían igualarse.

-Eso… Está bien. -no era buena devolviendo cumplidos. 

Hablamos de muchas cosas más durante los siguientes minutos. Ella preguntó, yo respondí. Así de simple era todo.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? -interrogó mientras daba otro trago a su cerveza. La imité.

-Marrón. -contesté. Quise agregar que era mi favorito porque sus ojos tenían esa tonalidad, pero lo omití. No quería sonar demasiado cursi la primera cita.

-Excelente. El mío es azul, y también el color de tus mejillas cuando se sonrojan… Si, justo ese. 

Me reí ante eso y escondí mi rostro en su cuello para intentar ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-¿Quién es tu cantante favorita?

-IU.

-Ya lo sabía -rió. tantas noches hablando por mensaje de texto nos había ayudado a conocernos bien antes de ese momento-. A mi me gusta Taeyeon.

-Es extraño. No escuché ninguna de sus canciones mientras íbamos en el auto.

-Taeyeon es una de las cantantes que prefiero guardar en secreto -me confesó-. Es como si quisiera que ella fuera solo mía. Mi pequeño tesoro.

Hablaba de Taeyeon como si fuera su mejor amiga, como si hubiera estado allí en las noches de dolor y en los días de felicidad. 

Y entendía ese sentimiento.

-¿Tus padres?

-Ya conoces a mi papá. Y mamá… bueno, ella está muerta.

-Lamento eso -me consoló mientras acariciaba mis brazos-. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía dos años y se casaron con otras personas. Puede sonar raro, pero a sus parejas también los considero mis padres -me dijo antes de dar otro gran trago a su cerveza-. ¡Somos una familia múltiple! -exclamó con alegría. 

Yo negué lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sana estaba loca.

-¿Qué te gusta además de leer?

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso.

Creo que pensé la respuesta por más de diez minutos.

-Cantar… Y las matemáticas, aunque suene raro.

-No es raro -afirmó-. ¿Distinto? Un poco. 

Durante el resto de nuestra cita aprendí muchas cosas sobre ella, y también muchas sobre mi.

Era extraño darme cuenta hasta qué punto me desconocía. 

Ese día descubrí que prefería los perros antes que los gatos, y que mi película favorita era Diario de una Pasión. También supe que mi sabor de helado favorito era el de menta y que mi amor por la pizza era insuperable.

Ella también prefería los perros, pero como su departamento era pequeño, compraba peces para llamarlos Nemo. Su película favorita era El Origen, pero solo porque la trama era tan confusa como su propia mente. Su helado favorito era el de vainilla y le gustaba el sushi tanto como yo lo hacía. 

También hablamos de nuestras carreras. Nuestras vidas.

Le conté que se sentía ser huérfana de madre y ella me habló de cómo se vivía con dos. 

Fue una noche increíble. 

-Se hace tarde -notificó luego de varias horas mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca-. ¿Crees que deberíamos regresar?

Quise negarme, pero no le había preguntado a papá cuanto tiempo podía quedarme fuera de casa.

Dejé de abrazarla con lentitud, disfrutando de cada segundo de nuestro contacto, pero ella me detuvo cuando intenté bajarme del techo de su auto.

-Espera -me contuvo mientras sujetaba mi muñeca, La vi acercarse a mí, y supe lo que planeaba hacer-. Puedo besarte ahora. 

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación… Y como yo también quería besarla, dejé que sus labios se presionaran con los míos.

Sus besos eran maravillosos, enloquecedores. Y me hacían sentir bien.

Era como si sus labios preguntaran si la quería.

Era como si mis labios le respondieran que sí.

Nos separamos unos minutos después mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

-¿Te ha gustado? -me preguntó mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.

-No vuelvas a preguntar eso.

Y la besé de nuevo.

Creo que estuvimos quince minutos repitiendo aquel proceso, pero finalmente ella llegó a la conclusión de que ya era bastante tarde.

-Hora de irse, Nay. -me dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que yo pudiera entrar al auto.

-¿Nay? -me extrañé.

-Será tu apodo -me informó-. Creo que se escucha bonito.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

En ese momento la miré, y supe que esperaba algo, pues el auto no avanzaba y sus ojos marones tenían ese brillo conmovedor.

Y de inmediato me di cuenta que era mi tiempo de tomar valor y preguntar.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

La sonrisa en sus labios fue de esas que solo me dedica a mi, así que mi corazón palpitó tan rápidamente en mi pecho que estuve a punto de desmayarme. 

-¿Eso significa tener más citas como esta? -interrogó con ilusión.

-Todas las que quieras. -contesté.

-Entonces sí.

Y nos besamos de nuevo.

Puede que ella no me llevara al cine, a un restaurante, a la playa o al parque de diversiones, ero creo que fue la mejor primer cita del mundo.

¿Qué pasó luego?

Bien. Me llevó a una fábrica abandonada.


End file.
